A Little Help
by ipekeroglu
Summary: Elavan Fanfic "Liz likes Avan, Avan likes Liz. How will they learn about each others' feelings?" Slightly Mariana Major ELAVAN
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Feelings

**OK, here's the first chapter… Enjoy!**

LIZ'S POV

It was 8:00 when I woke up. I didn't have to go to set so I wanted to go back to my sleep. I tried to, but I failed. So I sat on my bed and yawned. I decided to call Ariana to hang out. I dialed her number. It ringed and I got a lively "Morning, Liz!" from my best friend. "Morning Ari…" I said lazily. I didn't come to myself yet. "Why do you sound so sleepy?" Ari asked. Sometimes she really can be like Cat. "Cause I am! And I think someone is starting to be like her character a little bit." I teased. "Shut up! So why'd you call?" she asked curiously. "Wanna hang out today?" I asked. "You don't have plans with Avan?" she asked mischievously. Ariana was the only one person who knows my crush on Avan. "No, and why do I have to have plans with Avan? He's not my boyfriend. He doesn't even like me back." I said sadly. He doesn't like me back and he never will. At least I could make out with him on-screen. But it had ended up. I couldn't help but pouted. "You can't know it unless you ask him. Right?" she said. She was right but I couldn't be brave and tell him about my feelings. "Yeah, yeah whatever… Are you busy or not?" I asked. "I'm not busy but I think someone is starting to be like her character a little bit." she teased. She got her revenge. "OK, I'll be there in 20 mins." I said. "Kay! See ya." Ari said and hung up.

I checked the time. It was 8:07. I got up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and went to my wardrobe. I decided to wear a white tank top, bleach skinny jeans and white high heels. I did my hair and makeup. I was ready. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 8:21. I locked the door and went towards my car. I started to drive to Ari's. While I was driving I thought about Avan. Avan; his name was awesome, his hair was awesome, he was awesome. But he wasn't even aware of me. I couldn't help but thought about us. We had filmed 50 episodes and Beck and Jade were separate from the episode 35. That was meaning a lot to me. But there was still a glimmer of hope in my heart. Maybe, they would have got back together… This thought was enough to make me smile. By the way, I arrived at Ari's home. I went to the door happily because of my thoughts in my car.

AVAN'S POV

I woke up, went to kitchen and saw Matt preparing the breakfast. "Good morning." he said. "Morning…" I said yawning. "So, today we're not going to set. What are we gonna do?" he asked. "I don't know. Maybe I call Leon and we can hang out together." I said. "Oh, so you don't have plans with Liz?" he teased. Matt, my roommate was the only one person who knows my crush on Liz. Liz was just wonderful; too wonderful for me. She was the most beautiful person I knew. "No, I don't have plans with Liz. Why would I have? She doesn't like me back... Sometimes I wish that I would be real Beck and Liz would be real Jade. It would be so easy." I said dreaming. I had dreamed about it every day. Beck and Jade were inseparable. I knew they were broken up but they had a really special and strong relationship. "I think you should be happy about it. I mean you could be with her on-screen before the breakup." he said. And then it hit me: I could tell Dan about it and ask him for the comeback of Beck and Jade. "Of course!" I said out loud. "What's it?" he asked. "I can tell Dan about Liz and he can write a script about Beck and Jade's comeback! How's it?" I told him excitedly. "Good plan! It might work. Well, call him now." he said. I listened to him and called Dan.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plan

**Hello! Here's the second chapter… **

ARIANA'S POV

I was waiting for Liz at home. While I was waiting, I was thinking about her and Avan. Liz thought that Avan didn't like her back but I could see the happiness and love in his eyes when he was with her. Everybody knew that they had chemistry. It's not too easy to play three-year-old couples. They were perfect for each other so Beck and Jade were... I was so sad when I learned they were going to break up.

My thoughts had cut by the doorbell. I ran towards the door and opened it. I saw Liz in front of me smiling. "Hey!" she said and embraced me. "Hey! What do I owe that?" I asked. "I'm just… happy." she said blissfully. "Can this happiness be about a certain person?" I said "So, where are we going?" she asked. She was trying to change the subject. I led her do. "I don't know… What about Starbucks?" I offered. "Okay. Let's go!" she said and I locked the door. We started to walk towards Liz's car.

AVAN'S POV

I was a bit nervous about calling Dan but, I had to do it. So, I got ready and dialed his number. It ringed a lot this just made me more nervous. Finally, a sleepy voice answered the calling. "Hello?" he said exhausted. "Hey Dan…" I said and stopped did I wake him up? "Did I wake you up?" I asked. "Yeah, a little bit…" he said yawning. "Sorry, but I have to ask you something very important, please…" I said, almost begged. "Alright, come to my place." he said. "Kay, Matt and I are coming over." I said impatiently and hung up.

Dan was living in the same neighborhood as Matt and I were; we walked to his home and got there in five mins. I ringed the doorbell. I heard Dan shouted, "Coming!" and a little later he was at the door. "Come in." he said, so we did. We walked to the couch and sat down. He looked curious. "So… what's this so important thing?" he asked. I didn't know how to start so I looked at Matt for help but he shrugged and gave me a 'you're alone with that' look. I sighed and started to talk, "Uh, yeah… That thing… I-I really like someone. That person… is one of the main characters." I stuttered. It didn't sound bad, actually. "Is it Liz?" he asked me raising his eyebrows. I was shocked… "How do you know it?" I asked. Only blind people can't see the perfect chemistry of you two." he said. I blushed. Was it that obvious I like her? "I agree with that one." Matt said. I blushed more. I didn't know what to say. "So, what were you gonna ask?" Dan asked. "Umm, I was gonna ask you for the comeback of Beck and Jade, for… you know…" I tried to explain but it just made me blush more. "Well, of course. I hope it satisfies the crazy Bade fans who send me complaint tweets everyday… And you." he said. "Thank you so much, Dan. I owe you." I said. "No, you don't." he said and patted my shoulder before we left.

**Let me you know what do you think… **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Bit Mariana

**OK, this chapter is based on Mariana. Then we'll get back to Elavan. Enjoy!**

LIZ'S POV

We got on my car and I started to drive. Ari had the shotgun, of course. I couldn't help but smiled when I thought about Avan and got caught. "Why are you smiling?" she asked. "No reason…" I said. "Yeah, no reason." she repeated me and winked her eye. "Okay, I got caught… I was thinking about Avan." I said and suddenly blushed. She chuckled, obviously at me. "What are you laughing at?" I shrieked. "You." She said between chuckles. "Shut it, Mistress Bennett!" I screamed. I didn't want to use that but she forced me to! She stopped chuckling and wore a serious face. "What are you talking about?" she asked, she was playing dumb, so I decided to play with her and continue, "Come on, don't play dumb. It's too obvious. The day we filmed 'The Blonde Squad', you were as cheerful as you could." I said raising my eyebrows. I was waiting for a reaction and there came that, "Is it too obvious?" she asked. I was surprised, I thought she was gonna deny it. But I knew it; everyone could say she was crazy about him! "Blindingly…" I said and smirked like Jade.

AVAN'S POV

I was so happy; Beck and Jade were gonna be a couple again! That meant I could make out with Liz again! "Man, I'm so happy!" I said to Matt. "How can you not be happy? If something happened like that to me, I'd be happy, too." he said. "You mean… with Ariana?" I said winking my eyes. He blushed and nodded shyly. "Why are you being shy? It's a normal thing; anyone can be in love with someone." He blushed more and said "Stop it, and don't tell anyone about it!". "OK, OK, calm down… I'm calling Leon." I said and dialed Leon's number.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked. "I'm OK, you?" he said. "I'm very, very fine." I said. "Why?" he asked. "Let's meet somewhere and talk about it, kay?" I said. "Alright, let's go to that new café down the street." he said. "Kay, Matt and I are coming." I said and hung up.

**Hope it was decent…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Truth Or Dare With Celebs

**Here's the fourth chapter… Enjoy!**

LIZ'S POV

We headed to Starbucks and sat down. "So, what's up with you and Matt?" I asked Ari. "What's up with me and Matt?" she asked me back. "Oh, come on, you're obviously in love with him." I said. "I don't wanna talk about it. Let's talk about you and Avan!" she said. "What's up with me and Avan?" I asked her this time. She was about to say something but we heard a gasp. "Oh my God, you're you!" a fan cheered. "Yeah, we're us." I teased. "Don't get me wrong, I don't wanna be fangirling but I'm a big fan of you two, may I sit, please?" she asked. I looked at Ariana who nodded. "Uh, sure." I said. "Thank you so much." she said and sat down next to Ari. "Emma Brown, big fan, seventeen, Elavan shipper. You can call me Em." she introduced herself, winking at me. "What's Elavan?" I asked. "Oh, you don't know? Uh, it's, Elizabeth I mean you and Avan." she said. I blushed and said "Well, we're just friends.". "Oh, OK." she said.

"You're so different from other fans. You're not fangirling too much and you didn't want our autographs and take a pic with us… yet." Ari said. I nodded. "Yeah, I just… don't wanna bother you… but I really wanna spend a day with you. Without fangirling." she said. "Well, we don't have set today and we are not anything so you can stay with us." I said. She smiled widely and asked "Alright, I always have wanted to play Truth or Dare with a celeb." she said. "Well, we're celebs." Ari said. "Yeah, I know, so can we play it?" she asked. "Sure." I said.

"OK, I start, Em, truth or dare?" Ari asked. "Um, truth." Sasha said. "OK, are you dating someone cause I have a cousin aged fifteen and he's single and you're so pretty." Ari said excitedly. Em smiled and said "Thanks and no, I broke up with my boyfriend a while ago. And I'm single now.". "Oh, What happened?" I asked her curiously. This kinda stories had always interested me. "That's two questions." she said and turned to me "Liz, truth or dare?" she said.

"Dare." I said because she could ask something about Avan and I didn't want her to know it. "I dare you to admit you like Avan." she said smirking like Jade. Dang it, I didn't think of it! "Uh, I-I… I don't li-… oh OK, I like him… a lot." I said giving up. "I knew it!" she said grinning. "How'd you know it?" Ari asked. "The way she looks at him tells everything. The eyes never lie. And trust me, he likes her too." she said. "You think so?" I asked her hopefully. "Yeah…" she said. "I told you, but you didn't believe me." Ari said.

"OK… Ari, truth or dare?" I asked her. "Um, truth." she said. I smiled mischievously and said "What's your this obvious secret?" I asked. She widened her eyes and said "I can't believe you!" she yelled. "Why?" I asked acting innocent. "You know why, Mistress Jogia!" she whisper-yelled this time. Em giggled a bit and turned to Ari and said "Tell me, Ari. I wouldn't tell anyone. You can trust me.". "OK… I-I kinda like… Matt." Ari said and blushed. "I knew it, too. Oh my God, Elavan and Mariana are really happening! Well, sorta..." Em said. She was right, they were sorta happening. But I wanted to happen one of them for real…

"OK, Em truth or dare?" Ari asked. "Truth." Em said. "OK, what happened between you and your ex?" she asked. She looked down and said "It's kinda awkward… It's like Beck and Jade's breakup.". I was surprised because I thought the breakup of Beck and Jade was like… unreal. "Exactly the same?" I asked her. "Yes… Me, my ex and some friends of us were playing poker. I love poker. Well, something bad happened and he said 'I'm not happy with our relationship.' to me and I remembered Beck and Jade's breakup and I thought it was unreal so I decided to do the same talk and I walked out the door. I counted to ten and waited a minute for him to come. He didn't come… I left and went to my house." Emma said. Her eyes were watery. "I'm so sorry, Emma. Really, I didn't know it was gonna upset you." Ari said. "It's cool, I'm alright. Really…" Em said wiping her tears.

"OK, Liz truth or dare?" she asked me. "Dare." I said. "I dare you to give me your, Ari's and Avan's numbers." she said. I had to admit it was a good one. I took out my phone and read the numbers.

**I love Truth Or Dare… So it came to my mind and why not? What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Another Plan

**Here's the fifth chapter… Enjoy!**

EMMA'S POV

Liz gave me the numbers and I was so excited to be a matchmaker. Avan absolutely liked Liz and I had to bring them together… for them and all Elavan shippers, including me. "I'm gonna use the restroom. Will you come?" I asked them hoping Ari will agree and Liz won't. "I won't." Liz said. "I'll come." Ari said. Yes! My plan did work.

We stood up and walked to the restroom. When I was sure Liz couldn't see us anymore I held Ari's wrist and stopped her. "I wasn't gonna use the restroom for real." I said. "Then why'd you say it?" she asked. "I have Avan's number, right? I can introduce myself as a friend of you and give him hints about Liz's feeling secretly. I'm sure he likes her a lot, too. But you have to help me first." I said quickly. "OK, what am I gonna do?" she asked. "Text Matt and ask him if he is with Avan and if he is, he has to tell Avan that you, me and Liz are together right now and you have to introduce Matt me. And he has to learn about Liz's feelings. But it's already obvious… so let's do it!" I said more quickly than my first talk. She nodded and typed something in her phone. A little later "It's your turn. Hurry up, Liz's gonna be suspicious!" said Ari. I quickly typed a message to Avan.

From: Unknown Number

To: Avan

Hey! It's Liz and Ari's friend, Emma. You can call me Em.

A minute later the respond came.

From: Avan

To: Emma

OK, you guys are having fun?

I typed again.

From: Emma

To: Avan

Yeah, sure. I wanna tell you something… about Liz.

After thirty seconds later he responded.

From: Avan

To: Emma

WHAT HAPPENED?! IS SHE OK?!

Wow, I didn't wait a respond like this.

From: Emma

To: Avan

Yeah, yeah, don't worry. She's OK. We were just playing truth or dare and she said something about you.

I knew he was gonna be excited about it.

From: Avan

To: Emma

Uh, OK… What did she say?

Ooh, three question signs. It was good news…

From: Emma

To: Avan

I asked her 'Who's the best kisser you have ever kissed?' and she responded 'It's Avan.'. I wanted you to know. And by the way, she gave me your number on a dare :)

Ari was also reading all the messages and about that one she gasped and said "You're so tricky.". "Thanks, I learned it from Jade." I said in Cat's voice and smirked like Jade. "You're too good." she said and my ringtone belled that told me 'You have a message.'.

From: Avan

To: Emma

Really?! OK, thanks for telling me...

I put my phone into my bag and said "Let's go!" to Ariana. We walked to our table and sat down.

AVAN'S POV

"You know, Ariana and Liz met a fan at Starbucks and they liked her. So now, she is spending the day with them." Matt said. "How lucky she is! I wanna be her." I said. Matt chuckled and said "Me too.". Then my phone buzzed. I took it out and looked at it. It said 'A new message'. I clicked it and opened the message. It was from unknown number.

From: Unknown Number

To: Avan

Hey! It's Liz and Ari's friend, Emma. You can call me Em.

I saved her in my contact list and responded.

From: Avan

To: Emma

OK, you guys are having fun?

My phone buzzed again.

From: Emma

To: Avan

Yeah, sure. I wanna tell you something… about Liz.

What was she going to tell me about Liz? OH MY GOD! What if she got injured or something?! I quickly typed.

From: Avan

To: Emma

WHAT HAPPENED?! IS SHE OK?!

She responded.

From: Emma

To: Avan

Yeah, yeah, don't worry. She's OK. We were just playing truth or dare and she said something about you.

Well, that was good news… I responded trying not to look so impatient and excited.

From: Avan

To: Emma

Uh, OK… What did she say?

Oops, I used three question signs. It meant I was impatient and excited. Well, I tried…

From: Emma

To: Avan

I asked her 'Who's the best kisser you have ever kissed?' and she responded 'It's Avan.'. I wanted you to know. And by the way, she gave me your number on a dare :)

OH MY GOD, REALLY?! I gasped and shouted "Yes!" gaining a questioning stare from Matt and Leon. "I'll tell you later." I said and typed.

From: Avan

To: Emma

Really?! OK, thanks for telling me...

"What happened?" Matt asked. "Liz, Ariana and Emma were playing Truth or Dare and Emma asked Liz 'Who is the best kisser you have ever kissed?' as a truth and Liz responded 'Avan.'. What do I do?" I said quickly. Leon grinned and said "I think you should tell her about your feelings.". I thought that was the best way but I had to tell her after the comeback scene. "After the comeback scene." I said.

**Hope you liked it…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Admitting

**Here's the sixth chapter… I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!**

LIZ'S POV

Ari and Em came back from the restroom and sat down. "Alright, let's continue! It's my turn… Ari, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." she said. "Umm… I dare you to… tell Matt you like him." I said. They needed a little push because they were too shy to admit they like each other. "No, I'll use my chicken." she said. "We don't have chickens." I said. "But… you're so… I can't OK?" she said. "Why? It's so easy to see he likes you, too." Em said. "See? That's an obvious thing." I said. "I'll do it if you tell Avan." she said. "No!" I said. "Why? It's so easy to see he likes you, too. That's an obvious thing." she mocked Em and me. "Well, I don't have to." I said. I didn't have to. "OK… I'll tell him." Ari said. "WHAT?! No, no you can't, miss!" I shouted. "You can't stop me!" she said giggling. It wasn't a funny thing! He wasn't aware of me…

"Ariana Butera Grande if you do it… I will tell it to paparazzi!" I blackmailed her. She gasped and said "Oh, Elizabeth Egan Gillies if you do it, I will get cross with you!". She was my best friend since 2007. I didn't wanna get cross with her. "OK, I'm sorry." I said. Her face softened and she said "I'm sorry, too. Maybe I can tell him… but not now, I'm not ready for it." she said. "OK, you don't have to, if you don't wanna." I said. I didn't wanna break her. "I love you, Lizzie." she said. "I love you, too Ari." I said and hugged her. We stayed like that for a few seconds and pulled away. "OK, I'm gonna buy a beverage. You want some?" she said pointing us. "Yeah, I want a White Chocolate Mocha." I said. "I don't want anything." Em said. "Kay kay!" she said and walked away.

"So, Emma… what do you wanna do?" I asked. "I wanna ask you something." she said. "Sure." I said. "Why are you being shy with Avan? I mean, it's impossible to act like a three-year-old couple that well. The way he looks at you is pure love. Why can't you understand it? He feels the same, if it's your hesitation." she said. Wow, I didn't wait something like this. She really thought that? He loved me? I loved him? I didn't know. "I love him?" I asked her. "You have to find out yourself. But I can tell you do…" she said.

I knew I liked him but… love is a strong word. He was so… perfect. That was the only word I could describe him. Yeah, I loved him...

ARIANA'S POV

"But I can tell you do." Em said. "What can you tell she does?" I asked. What were they talking about? Em looked at Liz who shook her head like 'no' slightly. "What were you guys talking about?" I asked. I was so curious. Liz sighed and said "I love Avan." I gasped and squealed. I knew she liked him but… love is… just… I was so happy for her. "I am so happy for you. You should tell him that." I said. "No, no way. What if he doesn't feel the same? It'd just humiliate me and ruin our friendship." she said. "But what if he likes you or as better loves you, too? You didn't see his face at your first kiss in Pilot? I saw it and it is excitement and love." I said. Emma nodded and said. "I agree with that one. If you want me to I can show you it.". "OK, show me." Liz said.

Em took her phone out and opened a gif on her gallery. "You have it on your gallery?" I asked. "I said I'm a big fan." she said, clicked on the gif and showed it to Liz. Liz watched it a few times. "I-I… it looks like the things you said… and I was feeling like that, too." she said and sighed. "At least I kissed him a few times, I could kiss him on the set but now I can't and I never will." she said. "Don't think like that. There's a big chance Beck and Jade will get back together, they're inseparable." Em said. "I hope." Liz said.

I looked at my watch. It was 11 pm. "Wow, girls, it's 11 pm right now." I said. "Oh my God! It's too late, I have to go home. It's really great to meet you, here's my number." Em said. "It's nice to meet you, too. If you want, maybe we can hang out later." Liz said. I nodded. "Yeah, we gotta meet again." I said winking my eye. She got the hint. "OK, well goodbye." she said and walked away.

"Are you going or not?" I asked. "Oh, you don't want me here?" she asked sarcastically. I smiled and said "We both know I didn't mean it.". "I know. It's really late I probably gotta go, too. Wanna sleepover?" she asked. "Sure." I said.

*A few days later, on the set*

AVAN'S POV

It was the day that Beck and Jade was gonna make out and get back together. I was so excited about it. It was a long kissing scene like in Jade Dumps Beck. I loved that episode…

"What are you thinking about?" a gorgeous voice said. I looked back and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. "Hey Liz… Uh, nothing…" I said. I looked into her amazing blue-green eyes. She smiled at me with her amazingly soft and irresistible lips. "OK…" she said. I opened my mouth to say something stupid but fortunately, Victoria came into the room and yelled "Liz, Avan! Come here, Dan's calling you!".

It was the time. I was so happy to be able to kiss Liz, the love of my life… Oh my God, I had admitted that I love Liz. I knew I liked her but… love is a pretty strong word. I thought about her: she was the most beautiful person I know. When I kissed her, I felt dizzy. When I saw her, my mind couldn't see the other people. Yeah, I loved her.

**How was it? And I wanna ask you something: Should I change the rating to M?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Confessions

**OK, this is a good one I think… Enjoy!**

LIZ'S POV

My dream had come true. Beck and Jade were gonna be a couple again. It was the time for making out.

"I've missed you." Avan said. I smiled and said "So what're you gonna do 'bout it?". He leaned to me and I put my hand on his cheek, he did the same. After a second later our lips crashed. I felt like I was happiest person in the world. I was kissing him again. After a few seconds later I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held my waist. Then 'Andre's Grandmother' screamed and we pulled away. I smiled and we kissed again. Then camera turned to Leon and Victoria but we continued kissing. When camera turned to us again I put my hand on his chest and he held my wrists. "And… cut!" Dan shouted.

I tried to pull away reluctantly but Avan held my wrist. "Liz… listen to me. I love you since the first time I saw you. You are the most beautiful person I know. I know you don't feel the same but-…" I cut him off kissing him. He kissed me back. We were still on the stage so everyone could see us but I didn't care. I just learnt that the person I love loves me back and I couldn't help but kissed him more passionately. I pulled away and said "I love you, too." my voice cracking. There were tears of joy in my eyes. I held his wrist and dragged him to my dressing room. I was gonna be happier.

AVAN'S POV

"I've missed you." I said. My heartbeats fastened. I was gonna kiss the love of my life again. "So what're you gonna do 'bout it?" Liz asked. I waited a second and leaned to her. She put her hand in my cheek. God, I missed feeling her hand in my cheek. I also put mine to her cheek. I held her waist. The camera turned to Marilyn and Daniella and Marilyn screamed something about Beck. Liz pulled away and looked at them. After a while, we were kissing again. The camera turned to Victoria and Leon as we kissed. Liz put her hands in my chest. I held her hands. "And… cut!" Dan shouted.

She was pulling away but I held her wrist to stop her. "Liz… listen to me. I love you since the first time I saw you. You are the most beautiful person I know. I know you don't feel the same but-…". Something I didn't wait happened but I didn't complain. Liz was kissing me. A few minutes later she pulled away as I realized that we were still on the stage. "I love you, too" she said. It made me wanna scream 'Yes!' but I didn't. Liz had tears in her eyes. I was about to say something about it but she held my wrist and we went to her dressing room.

**Review please…**


	8. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S (IMPORTANT) NOTE**

**You liked it, review. You didn't like it, review. So I can get more views. If you don't review, I got to finish the story...**

**THANKS FOR READING...**


End file.
